


poor unfortunate souls

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet doesn't notice her until she makes Liam cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poor unfortunate souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Violet doesn't notice her until she makes Liam cry. It's a feat Violet herself hadn't been able to accomplish- to make any of the golden boy Scott McCall's friends cry- though she maintains that after the lacrosse debacle, she hadn't been trying. No matter, Hayden Romero is worth keeping an eye on. 

It isn't a hard task, they share some classes, and the girl's very easy on the eyes. She wears a semi-permanent frown that makes Violet want to bite kisses into her lips. But she needs to be patient, approaching someone with an intoxicating amount of ambition and vengeance needs to be handled lightly. (She doesn't like thinking of her mistakes, of a senior Paige with anger burning through her skin, but skittish to encouraging words.)

Violet waits, ignoring Garrett's questions about their break in taking students down. The waiting does agitate her a bit, but the frightened looks students shoot her, always thinking they're next- and oh no, she's clearly spent some time on them- makes it easier. She waits, and Hayden comes to her. 

“I hear you can help me?” 

Violet smiles easily, looping her arm through Hayden's and ignoring the girl's furrowed eyebrows. “But of course.”


End file.
